Level Sync Guide for Destrier and Choco Shirt by Peetave
Category:Guides = Peetave's Guide to Destrier Beret and Chocobo Shirt usage = I am Peeta from Carbuncle (Server). Please note, this guide is initially for information. Actual strategies for different events will have to be added later (especially since as of release, the shirt is not yet available). Please do not edit this page directly, minus "errors", instead, use the talk page, thank you ^^ Advantage for non-n00bs So, you are thinking to yourself, "Hey, I have everything level 99, and kill Shinryu without brew or any equipment on me, what in the world would I want to spend extra money to get these silly items that are no good past level 30?" Well, the answer is simple, and that would be Level Sync. More specifically, special battle systems that drop your level to 30 or below. This guide will list all the different quest/missions that these items can be used in. At a later time, actual strats will be added for each one to help in better setups! Getting the Items To get both items in one shot, you will spend around $39.99. You must buy the FFXI: Ultimate Collection Seekers Edition. This edition includes the core game, all expansions, all add-ons, and three codes. One code for the game, and two separate codes for the bonus item. Note that there is another version that ONLY has the new content and this will NOT give you the bonus items! It cost $10 less, so decide if you want to pay the extra money for the extra items! Also, there is an Abyssea Ultimate Collection you can get, but this will NOT have the chocobo shirt! After you get your code, you have to register it! #Go to the S.E. account page at: https://secure.square-enix.com/account/app/svc/login?cont=account #There are a bunch of links on the left, click on Service under Services and Options #Click on PlayOnline / FINAL FANTASY XI #There are two "buttons" to click, a service account and PlayOnline, you want a service account #Enter in your code in the 5 boxes (it will be four characters per box) #Click Next You are done! Now, you have to actually get your item in game! *Talk to a Festive Moogle to get your item! **Port Bastok (J-13) **Port San d'Oria (J-10) **Windurst Walls (C-14) The Items For the purpose of this guide, you get the following with both items: *DEF: 9 *Accuracy+50 (so your Hit Rate will increase 25% up to the cap of 95%) *Ranged Accuracy+50 *Magic Accuracy+50 (to compare this, HQ Elemental Staves give +30 to the element they represent) *Regen 1HP per tick (will stack with other regen sources) *Refresh 1MP per Tick (will stack with other refresh sources) *Auto-Reraise *Increased Movement Speed (It appears more than 12%, but I have to do more testing!) General Information *Part of the strategy of using the hat is for Auto-Reraise. The problem with this is that dying = Morning Sickness. While it is cool that you can raise yourself as much as you want, you will be weak and if you were already weak when you are K.O. you will be "double weak". **Weakness: HP/MP reduced to 25% and 100% Slow **Double-Weak: Ranged Attack, Ranged Accuracy, Magic Attack, and Magic Accuracy will be set to their lowest ability. Basically, your ranged and magic attacks with be worthless in this state. ***For the purpose of this guide, the only way you can remove this to Harakiri while on NIN. ***Pets are not affected by your weakness, HOWEVER your recast for Call Wyvern and Activate will make calling your pet next to impossible, unless you managed to dismiss them while they had 100% HP. Also, your Call Beast has a 5 minute recast. *Another thing to consider is if you are a tank (either by choice or "oops") your hat/shirt combined defense is 9. While this is not too bad at level 10, at level 30 there are other items that could make your defense considerably higher, thus living longer. One way around this it to consider just the hat or just the shirt. In cases where just using one would be more beneficial, I will attempt to document that. *In my testing with pulling normal mobs for whatever reason (solo, party), I notice the increased movement speed, for the most part, kept me from being attacked. Many Kiting strategies can benefit greatly from this. The Battles The JOB column indites the "desired" job if you are attempting to solo. #Venessa - Ru'Lude Gardens (H-10). #While you can do Solo Trial Size Trial to gain Avatar access, I absolutely DO NOT recommend these ever be completed! Once completed, you can no longer be warped to the uncapped battles. #Level 30 Garrison: ##Garrison/Buburimu Peninsula ##Garrison/Jugner Forest ##Garrison/Meriphataud Mountains ##Garrison/Pashhow Marshlands ##Garrison/Qufim Island ##Garrison/Valkurm Dunes #Minimum party size depends on your nation's placement. 4 if in 3rd, 5 if in 2nd, and 6 if in 1st. Level 30 Expeditionary Force Areas: ##Aragoneu ##Derfland ##Kolshushu ##Norvallen ##Qufim ##Zulkheim